¡Por favor no te rompas!
by Pulpomolcagetero
Summary: Lo que pasa por la mente de Kaya (Miyoshi)cuando Shuujin se encierra un su estudio después del segundo ataque del Imitador de PCP. Centrado en la crisis de pareja que esto causo. Oneshot dedicado a mi pareja favorita de Bakuman.


**Notas de Pulpomolcagetero: **Buenas tardes, viendo que Bakuman ya está llegando justo a este arco, no pude evitar preguntarme si había algún Fic sobre este asunto. Me sorprendió que Bakuman no cuenta con un nutrido contenido de fics (en realidad no estoy sorprendida, Bakuman es una historia tan solida y que es difícil tener la confianza de escribir algo al respecto. Bakuman es el último gran manga shonen de nuestro tiempo después de todo) así que si no lo podía leer, pues lo podía escribir, es corto ya que solo me centro en un momento importante, un momento fugas pero significativo de Bakuman.

Esto ocurre cuando Shuujin se encierra en el estudio de su departamento, después de que en Sakura TV (recuerden que Bakuman a pesar de tener los mismos autores, no ocurre en el mismo universo de Death Note) salió la noticia de que el Imitador de PCP había atacado de nuevo y esa vez dejo la nota firmada como PCP, este one shot es el punto de vista de Kaya (Miyoshi), precisamente narrando el sufrimiento que ellos han pasado como pareja por las acciones egoístas de un extraño.

**Pulpomolcagetero! 30 de Diciembre del 2012**

**¡POR FAVOR… NO TE ROMPAS!**

_Hace apenas unos meses nuestra vida era buena, Akito y Mashiro estaban bien en la publicación de PCP, Nanamine fue aplastado, incluso ya estábamos considerando el hacer más grande a nuestra familia, a pesar de que la vida de un mangaka está saturada por su trabajo, yo me sentí siempre orgullosa de Akito, mi inteligente, genial y maravilloso Akito…¿Cómo es que nuestra vida se convirtió en esto?_

-¡MALDICION! ¡MALDICION!

_Sus gritos son espantosos, mi pobre Akito. Dios, por favor ayúdale, creo que lo de hoy ha sido lo peor._

-¡MALDICION! ¡MALDICION!

_Todo por culpa de ese estúpido imitador, maldito delincuente, ¡¿cree que es gracioso?! ¡¿cree que es un tipo de diversión?! ¡¿Se cree tan guay a costa de lo que sea?! Es un imbécil que no le importa el sufrimiento que nos ha causado, ha herido a mi amor, maldito, a dañado a mi Akito. Mi Akito tan bueno, mi Akito tan listo, mi Akito tan entusiasta, mi Akito tan sorprendente, mi Akito tan centrado, mi Akito que me cuida y ama._

-¡MALDICION! ¡MALDICION!

_Akito está mal, ha estado muy mal desde esa maldita noche, esa donde le echaron la culpa a PCP del comportamiento de un imbécil y engreído bastardo, que no teniendo nada mejor que hacer, se metió a mitad de la noche a un Banco. Sin importarle el perjudicar a los demás. Pero los medios en vez de culpar a ese maldito, se han ensañado con nuestro PCP, para mi pobre Akito es como si a él lo hubieran acusado de ser el criminal. Se culpa de ello, yo sé que eso no es cierto, Mashiro también lo sabe._

-¡MALDICION! ¡MALDICION!

_Durante estas semanas las cosas no han marchado bien, PCP estuvo en muchos problemas, Akito no podía concentrarse, la impresión y la presión de los medios le afectaron tanto que he sentido que mi esposo se desmorona frente a mis ojos. Lo he visto y no lo reconozco, a perdido peso y sus ojos están ojerosos, su mirada, Dios, su mirada que siempre me pareció única, agradable y directa, su rostro que cuando sonríe es esa sonrisa que te hace sentir en confianza, todo eso ha desaparecido, ahora sus ojos parecen los de alguien vive un martirio, sin ese brillo hermoso en ellos, ya no sonríe, su rostro más que tranquilidad me da miedo, ¡¿Dónde está el hombre que amo?! Este no es mi Akito, no el que yo conozco. Lo han roto, se está cayendo a pedazos y yo no puedo hacer nada, no puedo ayudarlo._

-¡MALDICION! ¡MALDICION!

-¡Mashiro, por favor ven rápido! – _le suplico por teléfono, él trata de tranquilizarme, pero estoy tan asustada, estoy sola con él, Akito no deja que entre a su estudio, los gritos siguen constantemente, tengo miedo de que Mashiro no llegue a tiempo, tengo miedo de que sea demasiado tarde para Akito, tengo miedo de que la última noticia donde apareció esa infame nota dejada de nuevo en la caja fuerte de otro banco lo haya trastornado._

-¡MALDICION! ¡MALDICION!

-Akito… - _apenas me salen las palabras, los sollozos no me dejan._ – por favor… no hagas una locura, no sé qué hacer sin ti… ¡por favor… no te rompas!

-¡MALDICION! ¡MALDICION!

_¡No te rompas!_

**Notas finales:** La verdad es que yo considero que Shuujin y Kaya-chan son, a mi parecer, una de las parejas más hermosas, ambos han crecido, apoyado, pasado por malos momentos y manteniéndose juntos. No son una pareja de amor idealista, sino un ejemplo realista y creíble de cómo debe ser la relación de pareja.


End file.
